An existing capsule endoscope is an endoscope shaped like a capsule. The capsule endoscope can enter a human body to examine the health status of the digestive system of the human body, thus helping doctors diagnose patients.
The existing capsule endoscope typically includes a transparent cover, a light source, an optical imaging device, a battery, an antenna and the like. The transparent cover can protect the optical imaging device. In practice, in order to reduce such phenomena that sticky objects inside the digestive system adhere to the transparent cover and thus affect the imaging, a patient is usually required to strictly follow a diet, that is, to have liquid food in the daytime of the day before examination with the capsule endoscope, to fast from the evening of that day to the day of the examination, and to have a small amount of food only after four hours from the time when the capsule endoscope leaves the human body. Such diet of fasting or eating less brings great inconvenience to patients, especially to those of weak constitution. Moreover, considering the complexity of the digestive system of a human body, even if the diet is strictly followed, it is still impossible to completely eradicate the phenomena that sticky objects inside the digestive system adhere to the transparent cover and thus affect the imaging.